Devuelve El Amor
by Audrey Junot
Summary: Las historias de amor inician cuando se cree que este siempre reinara sus vidas… ¿Qué pasaría si uno de ellos falla? Pasa lo siguiente… La persona herida se llena de odio, buscando la venganza por el hecho de haber entregado su corazón y este haya sido destrozado en pedazos pequeños que se clavan en el pecho, mismo que duelen en cada respiración...
1. Chapter 1

_**Prefacio**_

Pero como todas las historias de amor, al menos las más bellas, la nuestra por supuesto también acabó en tragedia

» **Ismael Serrano**

Las historias de amor inician cuando se cree que este siempre reinara sus vidas…

¿Qué pasaría si uno de ellos falla?

Pasa lo siguiente…

La persona herida se llena de odio, buscando la venganza por el hecho de haber entregado su corazón y este haya sido destrozado en pedazos pequeños que se clavan en el pecho, mismo que duelen en cada respiración.

Pero…

Y si aún esa persona ama a su razón de odio a aquella que la traiciono y robo todos sus sueños…

¿Qué camino podría escoger?

Uno donde lo lleve al perdón y le haga sentir que todo pasa y que en el futuro encontrar algo mejor.

O el otro donde la venganza sea su camino y el perdón sea lo último que pase por su corazón roto.

Todo puede pasar en cosas del amor, en cosas de la venganza en cosas del amor y el desamor, en cosas del perdón y la venganza…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**El Inicio …**

-saben que nunca quise que pasara así pero en el corazón no se manda y en verdad lo siento- expreso mientras veia la luna..

-"El te consideraba su amigo y asi le pagas esto no debió pasar" – Rei lo miro con enojo al chico por que por su culpa se había terminado al amor el seria el culpable del dolor que sentiría su mejor amigo pero ya no había marcha atrás...

-"Rei calma las cosas suceden por algo" Amy mirándola

-"Ella tiene razón Rei , calma".- la apoyo su novio Taiki..

-"Es que no entienden, Que Darien la ama!"- Rei salio de ahí…

_**El conflicto …**_

-"Jamas entendí porque tu destino estaba unido al de ella "- murmuro Seiya mirando a Darien

-"Por que el destino lo quería asi..Porque nos amábamos..- Se veían fijamente...

-"No dejare que ganes.. esta vez morirás y no podrás regresar del infierno "- dijo Seiya con burla..- " el infierno donde ella te está esperando...seria maravilloso no lo crees?"- pregunto el

-"De que hablas?"- Pregunto Darien

-"Que mi destino no fuera acabar con tu vida … que mi destino fuera otro y no este infierno "-

Darien lo observo fijamente sin contestar

-"Tal vez no lo entiendas, yo no lo entiendo del todo, pero… a veces uno debe cumplir, un deber que yo no escogí pero de cual formo parte"-

-"¿Seiya ?"- Galaxia lo miro mientras el se dirigía hacia ellos

-"Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que pagues tu error" susurró Seiya a su oído.

-" Nunca te atrevas a provocarme" – contestó Darien pausadamente, concentrando en sus manos toda su energía..

- "¿Cuántas veces tendrá que morir antes de darte cuenta de que ella nunca estará junto a ti?"- No sabe como ni de donde pero Seiya fue lanzado y herido ..

- "Vaya , así que quieres lucirte bien yo también me puedo lucir.."- Seiya sonrió mientras de su mano aprecia un fuego purpura..Darien no lo vio. solo sintió como alguien lo alzaba y lo envolvía en fuego purpura y lo dejaba caer…

_**El final….**_

Devuelve El Amor …

Subido por primera vez en el 2009

Editado el 24/09/14

Por Audrey Junot

Nueva Edición de Devuelve El Amor


	2. Se acabo nuestro amor

Uno..

**Se acabo nuestro amor...**

**Toma mi mano**

_**Devuélveme el aire**_

_**Di que me amas**_

_**Que no eres culpable..**_

_**Por lo menos un momento**_

_**Dime que esto no es cierto..**_

Uno siempre tiene certeza en cosas que nunca pasaran, una de ellas es la cuestión del amor, uno siempre pensara que el amor le durara todo la vida e incluso más, uno siempre va con el corazón en mano al descubierto sin saber que a veces todo acaba en pocos segundos…

Cuando eso pasa solo quedan dos cosas… Aceptar y superar. Pero cuando eso no está en tu planes, cuando la historia de amor que has vivido tanto tiempo llega a su final…¿Qué se hace?

Eso se preguntaba cada día aquel joven de ojos oscuros, día a día veía a su novia cada vez más alejada, cada vez más indiferente cada vez mas fría. Cada vez menos enamorada de él. Y es que cuando uno ya no se refleja en los ojos de quien amas sabes que ese el final. Desde hace cuatro meses algo había cambiado en todos como si guardaran un secreto que al parecer pronto seria descubierto

_**Tengo tanto miedo**_

_**Y es que no comprendo**_

_**Que es lo que he hecho**_

_**Mal..**_

Darien se encontraba en su departamento la mañana como la tarde habían sido algo largas , el ambiente se sentía pesado algo extraño no sabia por que el corazón le latía muy rápido, por qué respiraba con dificultad caminaba de un lugar a otro , sus manos le temblaban estaba nervioso , algo en su mente lo detuvo un pensamiento amargo y doloroso no eso no era posible todo estaba bien el pronto se graduaría y le pediría a Serena que se casara con él , su futuro se veía muy prometedor .¿ y entonces por qué esa angustia ese miedo? ; salió a su balcón vio un hermoso ocaso anunciado que pronto aparecería la noche y la angustia creció mas sintió poco a poco como su corazón se rompía tenia ganas de llorar sintió un enorme peso en su pecho un dolor en el interior de su ser, fue cuando oye el timbre de su departamento el corazón comenzó a latirle demasiado rápido y comenzó a temblar mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta...

Tras la puerta se encontraba ella la observaba sintió mucho miedo y una desolación en su ser no, no quería hacerlo ,pero era lo mejor no quedaba otra opción o ¿si?, no sabia lo que iba a decirle exactamente a Darien pero sin dudad tenia que poner en orden sus sentimientos ..tenia que decirle que tal vez el amor se había acabado pero como se lo explicaría .ella lo había amado demasiado cosa que nunca negaría lo que tampoco podía negar es que había llegado alguien mas y ese alguien ocupaba su corazón , y que las cosas que habían planeado jamás se podrían realizar ¿ como explicarle a ese chico que tanto amo que ya no lo amaba?... ¿cómo decirle que se había enamorado se Seiya ?...¿cómo decirle adiós sin lastimar sus sentimientos?...

La puerta no se abría de nuevo tocó débilmente deseando que el no estuviera pero el abrió y sonrió al verla una sonrisa llena de tristeza al igual que su mirada ...

_**mi amor que esta pasando?  
>te veo distraída<br>¿en que estarás pensando?  
>quisiera hoy saber<br>desde hace tiempo atrás  
>que te siento muy fría<br>tus manos ya no juegan con mi piel  
>como lo hacían<strong>_

-"Serena creí que llegarías mas temprano"– dijo abriendo la puerta mirando esos ojos azules que no le decían nada

-"Hola disculpa la tardanza es que me quede estudiando con las chicas y cuando vi ya era tarde esperó que no te moleste .pero es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte" - ella desvió su mirada mientras pasaba y el corazón de Darien comenzó a inquietarse ...

-"No …deseas te o café – Serena miraba el departamento como si fuera la ultima vez que estuviera ahí ..mientras que Darien lo sentía tan frió el sonrió para fingir su tristeza

-"me encantaría tomar te - contesto ella mientras posaba su vista en una fotografía donde se encontraba los dos juntos muy felices antes de que apareciera Seiya , el sonrió y entro a la cocina

Serena seguía observando el lugar viendo las fotografías no , no podía , no tenia corazón para decírselo..

-"Sabes antes de que llegaras estaba pensando en ti" - digo mientras regresaba de la cocina con las tazas de te las dejo en la mesita se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo...

-"¿Enserio y - pero el sello sus labios con largo beso que ella no pudo negar..

-"sabes ¿por qué ?"-dijo acariciando su espalda – "Por qué te amo"-.

-"Ahh Darien" – ella sonrió ocultando el nerviosismo que tenía al tener a Darien tan cerca...

-"¿Me amas?"- ella le iba a contestar pero de nuevo volvió a besarla muy apasionadamente...

_**si se acabo el amor  
>dimelo ahora<br>prometo no llorar, no me voy a matar  
>y aunque se dura quiero la verdad<strong>_

Mientras tanto en el templo las chicas como los chicos se veían entre si ,todos se encontraban callados pensativos sabían que Serena iba a terminar con Darien por que amaba a Seiya no podían hacer nada sabían que eso lo destrozaría pero también que el era fuerte y se repondría..

-"saben que nunca quise que pasara asi pero en el corazón no se manda y en verdad lo siento"- expreso Seiya Kou mientras veia la luna..

-"El te consideraba su amigo y asi le pagas esto no debió pasar" – Rei lo miro con enojo al chico por que por su culpa se había terminado al amor el seria el culpable del dolor que sentiría su mejor amigo pero ya no había marcha atrás...

-"Rei calma las cosas suceden por algo" - dijo Amy mirándola

-"Ella tiene razón Rei calma"- la apoyo su novio Taiki..

-"Es que no entienden que Darien la ama"- Rei salio de ahí..

_**si se acabo el amor  
>te dejo libre<br>quiero que seas feliz y no verte sufrir  
>estar ligada a mi si es que ya no me amas<strong>_

-"¿y qué deseabas decirme?"- Cuando se separaron ella sonrió amargamente

-"Ehhh nada importante" – seguía sonriéndole pero ahora ya mirándolo a los ojos-"¿me quieres?"-El le sonrió y ella lo miro fijamente.

-"Esa pregunta esta de mas".- ella desvió su mirada para zafarse de sus brazos –"¿ sucede algo?" – Darien la miraba y pudo ver que ya no adivinaba lo que pensaba era como si ya no la conociera.

_**SI SE ACABO EL AMOR  
>SI SE ACABO EL AMOR<br>ES MEJOR DECIR ADIOS**_

-"La verdad es que sucede muchas cosas" – bajo la cara mirando al suelo evitando la mirada de el, dio un suspiro fuerte

-"Serena, ¿qué ocurre?" – se acerco a ella con mucha cautela

-"No se por dónde comenzar, es muy difícil para mi... ¿cómo explicar que ya acabo?..¿qué el sentimiento cambia? – contesto ella con cierta tristeza sus ojos lo miraban con amargura..

-"Serena,¿ a que viene todo esto?"- le dijo con las pupilas cristalinas - ¿ que acabo ?..¿qué cambio?.."-

-"El sentimiento" – buscaba las palabras para decirle que ya no podía estar con el. Que el amor se había acabado en un momento y que ahora otro era quien ocupaba su mente y es que no había palabras para no dañarlo..

-"¿me quieres?" – pregunto con miedo y la tomo de las manos ella lo miro y le sonrio..

-"Si mucho"- y no mentía lo quería como el amigo que era pero solo eso

-"¿ y entonces que cambio?"- ella soltó sus manos y lo miro con dolor..

-"Sabes que siempre te he dicho la verdad , nunca te he mentido tu para mi significas mucho por eso nunca te olvidare pero el amor es asi , a veces da y a veces no" - caminaba por todo el departamento mirando a todas partes menos a el . Darien poco a poco sintió como una daga se le clavaba en el corazón...

-"No se por que de pronto tengo ganas de llorar"- ella volteo y bajo la cara …

_**Abrázame  
>y no me digas nada solo abrázame,<strong>_

_**me basta tu mirada para comprender que tu te iras**_

**Abrázame  
>como si fuera ahora la primera vez como<strong>

_**si me quisieras hoy igual que ayer  
>abrázame<strong>_

-"lo siento"– le dijo derramando una lagrima se acerco a el y lo abrazo y Darien sintió que el cuerpo se le heló –"debo decirte que"- y lo miro a los ojos

-"Te escucho" – ya no podia evitar lo que seguía ya lo presentía en estas últimas semanas ella ya se notaba distante preocupada indiferente cuando la miraba a los ojos lo evadía como si no quisiera delatarse por esos ojos la sentía intranquila en sus brazos a veces cuando quería pronunciar su nombre se detenía como si no quisiera equivocarse y eso rompía sus ilusiones ,ya no lo podía negar ya no lo amaba tenia miedo saber que la había perdido para siempre...

**Si tu te vas**

_**te olvidarás que un día, hace tiempo ya**_

_**cuando éramos aún niños **_

_**me empezaste a ama**_

_**y yo te di mi vida. **_

_**Si te vas**_...

-"Darien yo" - lo miro no podía no quería dañarlo simplemente no podía romper todo lo que habían planeado recordó todo el futuro el pasado era imposible creer que ella rompería destruiría todo eso , su sueño era ese estar con él, sin embargo en el corazón no se manda debía acabar con esto de una vez , aunque eso significara destruir todo lo planeado , todo por lo que lucho ya no podía ilusionarlo debia ponerle fin a esa mirada que le daba y eso le dolería –"esto debe acabar" – Darien la miro incrédulo y sintio como esa palabras se clavaban en su corazón ya casi muerto

-"Eso es lo quieres".- dijo con una voz entrecortada ella solo lo veia con dolor deseaba decirle que era una broma pero era su realidad

-"Yo, ya no te amo .– asi de fácil rompió todo el mundo de el asi de fácil se rompe un corazón asi de fácil se acaba todo solo cinco palabras bastan para acabar con el amor ...

-"Lo entiendo".- Sonrió dándole la vuelta y mirando hacia la nada.- " Es Seiya …¿verdad?".- pronuncio con algo de frustración

-"Si".- Pronuncio mirándolo sin saber qué es lo que el miraba

-"¿cómo fue?". – necesitaba saber que tenía Seiya que no tuviera el ¿cómo fue que ese chico le robo a su amor?

-"Tu sabes que Seiya estuvo conmigo cuando tu , bueno cuando te creí en Estados Unidos el era muy detallista me ayudaba en los momentos mas difíciles me alegraba los dias era muy parecido a mi poco a poco el roce del cariño llego y nació una hermosa amistad pero un dia cuando la desesperación de no saber de ti me hizo presa en la azota de la escuela ese dia te necesitaba te llore te grite implorando que volvieras y tu no estabas pero él estuvo ahí , se arrodilló junto a mi pidiéndome que lo dejara ocupar tu lugar que lo dejara reemplazarte me quede sorprendida no supe que decir ya que yo te amaba y a él solo lo quería como un gran amigo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y fue cuando comprobé que eso era más que una amistad luego paso lo de Galaxia descubrir que tu no me habías olvidado y ese sentimiento hacia él lo borre lo negué y lo sepulté en lo mas hondo de mi ser . y asi paso el tiempo ocultando todo ese sentimiento y de pronto apareció desbaratando todo y haciendo que ese sentimiento surgiera pero … el amor surgió me lo negué por mucho tiempo pero la verdad es esta estoy enamorada de el y el de mi y en verdad lo siento".-

Darien escuchaba cada palabra ... palabras que acababan con todo su mundo , su ser , su corazón .. y no lo creía era un mal sueño pero todo su ser le decía que era cierto ¿ que estúpido fue ? ... el le dio la libertad a Seiya para estar con Serena , ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de las miradas que se deban? ... pero no era posible Serena lo amaba , nunca lo traicionara , su amor era eterno de verdad que tonto fue , que ciego al no darse cuenta de que ese "amigo" solo lo engaño y le robo al amor de su vida ..

Fue cuando lo odio mas que nunca , la odio a ella ,a los dos ; a el por quitarle su amor, su vida, por fingir ser su amigo y a ella por engañarlo por traicionarlo por matarlo en ese momento ...

-"Deberias irte de una vez".- no dejaba de mirar con odio pero cuando se volteo a ella su mirada cambio un poco –"de seguro debes verlo"- apretó sus puños mirándola con una leve sonrisa

-"en serio lo siento ... esto no debió suceder así "-susuro

-"No pasa nada"- Solo la miro con algo de seriedad

-"Darien..."-

-"si te vas a ir veta ya , no hay mas que hablar"-Le indico el camino mientras apretaba con mas fuerza sus puños

-"Quisiera decirte que no es cierto y ...

-"no quiero escucharte por favor vete ya antes de que haga o diga algo contra ti "- ...

-"Darien no te puedo dejar en esa estado esta mal.- Se quiso acercar a el , pero el se alejo

-"En verdad estoy bien solo por favor vete quiero estar solo".-

Editado 01/12/14

Publicado por primera vez en el 2009

Canciones:

Solo quédate en silencio... de RBD

Si se acabo el amor de Intocable.

Abrázame de Alejandro Fernández..

Escrito : Audrey Junot


End file.
